Loving a Kunoichi - Kisses in the Sand
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Co-Op with Major Mike: Alone on the beach and nestled by the warmth of the waning sun, Honoka can only expect to get what she deserves for flaunting about and doing so in such an bikini. Not that she doesn't want it either - it's still Ayane's attention either way. Besides, who can resist those big eyes of hers?


**Loving a Kunoichi: Kisses in the Sand**

 **By Dawn of Chaos & Major Mike Powell III**

"A-Ahhh, kyaaaahhh, A-Ayane-chan...I...wh-why are you, mooouuuu, please, stooo-oohhh~!"

Honoka whine-moaned, her hands curling into fists on her beach towel, upon which she lay with her upper body pressed flush into the towel and her bottom in the air, with a devious Ayane kneeling behind her and giving her a wedgie via the cute, pastel-white bikini the pinkette wore, while at the same time toying with the sweet and wet treasure under the cloth in the grasp of her hand.

"I'm doing this because you deserve it and teased me enough times already! You need to be taught a lesson, kiddo! And if Kasumi-onee-chan won't, then I will~!"

The purplenette was in control and she absolutely relished in every single moan-filled second of it.

Ayane then gave a tug onto the bikini that continued to jam itself between the pale cheeks that jiggled softly as Honoka writhed beneath her movements. Her other hand flicked and brushed over the sensitive petals hidden beneath the dampening cloth, not daring to touch it more than that at the moment.

Pinching her eyes shut, Honoka swallowed past the moan that caught in her throat as she struggled to plead with Ayane further. "S- Someone could-" a mewl of pleasure broke off her sentence as Ayane pressed a finger against the parting petals.

The fabric gave ever so slightly and rubbed between them, driving Honoka close to changing her pleads to stop into begs to finish her off. Not that she regretted flirting about and having fun with everyone aside from Ayane. It had done what she wanted and that was to catch the eye of the purple haired woman at every step.

Drool pooled at the corners of her mouth as she tried to keep quiet. She knew no-one would be coming back down to the beach where they're bathing in the warmth of the sun as it dipped slowly down towards the ocean. Not that she would be able to notice them anyway. Her mind is wrapped tightly around the loud heartbeat in her ears and the tongue that reached out to tease the soaking wet crotch of her bikini.

"Aaaaayane-chaaan...oh God, I...I caaan't...pl-please...just...haaahGod...I'm...c-cuuum...i-iku, ikuiku iku...Ayane-chan...!" The poor dear, the ever-innocent and sweeter than a parfait that she served at her maid café part time job, Honoka burst into tears as Ayane indeed made it her life's goal to bring her to orgasm via the incredible work of her tongue on the fabric of Honoka's bikini bottoms wedged between her ass cheeks, pulling her ass further in the air, and planting her lips on the cute little nub of her clit, enclosing those lips around it and sucking...while at the same time jamming her middle finger in a hooked shape straight into Honoka's other hole nestled between her ass cheeks.

The girl cried out harder than ever, even harder than when shouting out one of her martial arts moves, and her face became redder with a hot blush than the fiery ginger of her other onee-sama's hair, Kasumi.

Even as Honoka came hard, Ayane still treated her pussy and asshole with her mouth and finger, yet the purplenette clearly knew that Honoka was well and done for, so the violet ninja decided to have mercy, to gently and lovingly bring Honoka back down to Earth by gently, softly gliding her tongue over the drenched petals of her pussy and slowly rotating her middle finger up her butt in soothing circular motions.

"That's it, Honoka~ That's it, good girl," Ayane leaned further, mashing her huge breasts into her not-quite-yet-quite-so-girlfriend's back, giving her a kiss or two along the spine and on the back of her head and neck, playfully nuzzling the pink locks.

Even with her skin glistening with a sheen of sweat and her mind reeling from the powerful orgasm, Honoka still felt the hot breath that brushed over her skin with each word. It came coupled with the pressure of those breasts she loved to gaze at as well as two hardened nipples poking against Ayane's own attire and against Honoka.

Her trembling thighs began to calm and her fingers slowly released the towel she had a death grip on. Honoka panted softly as her hips wiggled ever-so-slightly in an attempt to keep Ayane right where she was. "Nn..." was all she got out as her heartbeat returned to normal.

Being able to think again, all she truly wanted was to see those bright crimson orbs and the luscious lips that would follow - to feel them in a kiss that only Ayane could give.

As if sensing the desire, Ayane eased her middle finger out of Honoka's gripping butt, gave the cheeks a gentle caress and squeeze, a grope that made the pinkette sigh with bliss and reluctant relief, and then, Honoka readily allowed Ayane to maneuver her beautiful, sweat-slicked and skimpy bikini-clad body to lay her down on the towel on her back, and then, Ayane remained kneeling now next to Honoka's torso, her hand on her blushing cheek, both beautiful young women now face-to-face, eye-to-eye.

"You did good, Honoka-chan. You did good~"

Ayane's praise at her sensual display of utter submissive sexuality made Honoka's heart soar and the girl's tears of joy from earlier were gently wiped away by Ayane's thumbs.

"Ayane-chan...please...kiss me~?"

Honoka's voice and eyes and lips begged Ayane, and the violet kunoichi didn't have it within her to deny such a sweet, adorable and most appealing request.

Each second that passed before their lips met was worth it. Honoka immediately melted into the kiss that slowly reached and down captured her mouth. It was soft and loving but that didn't stop the desire from tracing the edges of the feelings.

Ayane's hand remained cupping Honoka's cheek as the younger girl tried her best to lean up and return the feeling with vigor. Her arms lifted and Ayane allowed her to wrap those arms over her shoulders. Honoka clung onto Ayane as their kiss deepened briefly; Ayane having licked at Honoka's bottom lip before teasingly pulling away.

Upon doing so she noticed one thing and that was Honoka only remaining sitting up thanks to the hold the pink haired girl has on her. The happily dazed look in her loving eyes remained even as she tried to snuggle closer to Ayane.

Ayane giggled softly, a giggle that was partially swallowed by her smooch with Honoka, and the purplenette shifted to straddle the pinkette's lap. She honestly hadn't expected to make such a number on Honoka, but this was quite the adorable little surprise, Honoka being so clingy and cuddle-happy after sex. This was alright.

Ayane gave Honoka a couple more, soft, gentle kisses, and then, she smiled lovingly, a smile that Honoka didn't quite see, as the pinkette was busy nuzzling the purplenette's neck not unlike an affectionate kitten seeking the warmth of her master.

"Ayane-chan...you're so warm~" Honoka cooed like a happy songbird, her body humming with gentle, warm pleasure at being this close to Ayane, the girl that often played hard to get, the girl that she thought only Kasumi-onee-sama was able to rile in and keep in check.

"Sheesh, Honoka-chan, you...c'mon now, your body's all sweaty and it's too late to go into the sea. Come on, there's some shower stalls nearby, we both need a quick, cold shower there."

"Ooohhh, does that mean you'll-"

"It's _just_ a shower, Honoka-chan! Geez, you're such a pervert~!"

That was totally the pot calling the kettle black, but the giggle that came from Honoka as a result was well worth the little bit of hypocrisy.

"Right, right, Ayane-chan. Whatever you say~" Honoka pulled back from Ayane's collarbone and leaned back in to give her purplenette tsundere of a girlfriend a kiss, a simple, chaste caress of lips.

"Well...will you at least carry me to me like a bride as you jump on the rooftops when we get off the train back home~?"

Cue the Puppy Dog Eyes that Honoka knew Ayane could never, ever say "no" to as she made this cute, little girl's prince fantasy request.

Ayane's eye twitched.

Ayane _wanted_ to at least hold firm even though she knew she would grant her that wish either way. But proved useless when Honoka tilted her head ever so slightly, "Ne?"

"Hmph!" Ayane turned her crimson gaze away from Honoka's adorable baby-blues to try to hide her blush. "Ok, Honoka-chan. Ok...just this once! Carrying a girl in your arms while rooftop-hopping isn't easy, y'know? Now, c'mon, get up! We need to clean up quickly if we want to catch the last train back to your town!"

And thus, with a blush and unconvincing glare of Ayane's face while a big, cute smile lit up Honoka's face, the two bikini maidens held hands as they strut over to the shower stalls and entered side-by-side into the same stall to rinse off the sand, sweat and love juices that remained on each other's bodies, not without some gentle, playful bit of groping here and there.

That night, Ayane allowed herself to give a gentle, loving smile as she saw Honoka's beautiful face as the girl slept peacefully, both in her arms as she hopped on the rooftops along the path to Honoka's home as well as after the violet ninja girl had tucked the sweet and cute pinkette in the safety of her comfortable bed.

"Good night, Honoka-chan. Thank you for today...I had fun, and I know you did too, for sure~"

And thus, Ayane gave a sleeping Honoka a tender kiss on the forehead, and then, an even more tender smile before jumping off her window sill, jumping into the night, momentarily silhouetted by the full moon.

 _ **~The End~**_

It's always a pleasure to talk with you so writing together is a gazillion times better. ^^ Thank you so much for starting this cute little thing that I'll love forever. Here's to many more opportunities to work together in the future - hopefully with even more lovely ladies, eh?

And I suppose all you lovelies can see this as a little side wind off of the current itty bitty story I got going too, same title; Loving a Kunoichi. But honestly I think you say it so much better so go right ahead~ ;D

 **Mikey:** Welp, may as well perv on Honoka, and Ayane may as well do whatever she wants to her, amirite, guys and girls~? Writing this story was spontaneous and just a lotta fun, especially for me, since I've never written a story with Honoka, the bustiest of cutiest patooties of "Dead or Alive". So, may as well jump into the deep end! Why? More like, why not~? In any case, Leah-chan, writing this story with you was an absolute treat and I thank you, darlin'~!

So, do leave us a review to let us know what you thought of Ayane ravishing Honoka and then, their affectionate shenanigans afterwards, eh~?

Until next time!

Semper-Fi! Carry on


End file.
